Dance In The Dark
by I'm Random
Summary: "Baby loves to dance in the dark/ 'Cause when he's lookin' she falls apart". Based off the song "Dance In The Dark" by Lady Gaga. Slight Advanceshipping.


**I'm Random does not own Pokemon or the song Dance In The Dark by Lady GaGa.**

**NOTICE: If there are any mistakes I apologize. **

**WARNING: A lot of characters are out of character. **

**Well, here it is...**

* * *

For about the thousandth time, she looked at the dance floor.

She looked at everyone dancing on the dance floor in the strobe lights. She watched them dancing, creating their own dances to the beat of the track; and even though some of the dances looked ridiculous, no one cared. She noticed how they were having fun and being themselves, and none of them seemed to run away when the spotlight landed on them. None of them had worry. None of them had stress. None of them had fear. None of them were afraid to be themselves.

How she wished she could be like them. Dancing away the night without a single care. No worry, no fear, just being herself and having fun.

She sunk into her chair. How could she think such a thought? He wouldn't allow her to.

_But maybe before he gets back I could- _

**_No!_**

_But before-_

**_No! Remember what he said? _**

_But he will never know._

**_No! He's only trying to protect you! Don't do it!_**

_But-_

**_No! May, N_o_!_**

Sighing, the girl named May reached for her drink and took a long sip, exhausted from the inner battle she lost.

* * *

No matter how loud the music was, or how many people were around him, he could not forget that girl.

While everyone was danceing he noticed her sitting at one of the many tables taking a sip of her drink. She was seated far from the lights and dance floor, sitting in the darkness, but looking as though she wanted to be there danceing in the lights to the beat of the track.

But why won't she?

He looked at her for a moment, and was starting to walk over, wanting to ask her to dance, when he noticed a boy with white hair walking toward her.

_Thats probably her boyfriend _he thought, sighing quietly to himself, _he'll make her happy. _

He turned back to the dance floor and started danceing with his friends, that girl never leaving his thoughts.

* * *

"Umm... Hi?"

May stopped mixing her drink and looked up to see a boy with white hair, gray eyes, and a sweet smile. She painted a smile on her face.

"Hello" she said in a quiet voice, barely loud enough to hear over the music.

"I'm Brendan, I'm from Littleroot Town" the boy named Brendan said, sitting in one of the empty chairs. "And you are?"

"May Maple. From Petalburg City" she said, a small blush on her face.

"Well nice to meet you May!" he said in an enthusiastic voice, holding his hand out. She reached for his hand and lightly shook it.

"So... Why is a pretty girl like you sitting here alone?" He asked, looking her in the eyes, trying to read her expression.

The blush on her face grew darker.

_H-he called me pretty _she thought with a smile.

**_No! Remember what he said!_**

And as fast as it had come, the smile dissapeared. She sighed out loud, momentarily forgetting Brendan was there.

"Umm... Are you okay?" he asked.

She jumped a little from the voice. "Y-yeah, I'm fine" she lied, hoping Brendan would beleive her, since she wasn't really a good liar.

"Oh, okay" he said (He had beleived her lie!) "So... like I said before, Why is a pretty girl like you sitting here alone?"

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend." She replied, looking at her drink and mixing it again.

May could hear him silently curse, and looked to see his frown turn to a smile.

"May, would you like to dance with me- until your boyfriend comes back?" He added the last part quickly.

"No thank you" May replied, immediately regretting her answer.

Brendan stood up. "Well if you ever change your mind, I'll be over there" he said pointing to the dance floor.

"Okay, good-bye"

"Bye!"

He stood up, and with one last look, walked back into the light of the dance floor.

May sighed. Why didn't she go with him? It was a perfect opprotunity, all she had to do was say yes. She could have been having fun, danceing and meeting new people and laughing.

She hit herself on the head for missing this golden opprotunity.

* * *

He couldn't beleive it.

She didn't walk back to the dance floor with the white-haired boy!

He breathed a sigh of releif, somewhat happy by this.

But why would she just sit there? Didn't she want to dance? Why doesn't she?

He looked away from his friends and looked at her. He noticed her looking at the dance floor with that look of jealousy again.

Why would she be jealous? Why doesn't she come dance?

"You okay?"

He turned to look at his blue-haired friend, who had stopped danceing and was looking at him with a look of concern on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" and he started to dance again, and his friend started to dance too, but one thought was on his mind about that girl:

_She has changed. _

* * *

While she mixed her drink, she looked at the dancefloor.

She wished she could dance too, but not after what he had said to her...

_~Flashback~ _

_It was early in the night. The music was playing loud. People were dancing. People were laughing. It was a fun atomosphere to be in. _

_May and Drew entered, May had a smile on her face looking around, and Drew had a smile **painted **on his face. _

_"Come on Drew! Lets dance!" May shouted to him, hoping he would hear her over the music playing._

_She grabbed his hand and led him to the dancefloor, and they started to dance to the beat of the track._

_Ever since the Johto Grand Festival, they have been dating. It all started after the Grand Festival, May was walking back to the Pokemon Center when Drew stopped her. He gave her a rose, and told her how he had feelings for her, which May returned, and they have been dating ever since. _

_When they went out to eat, they would sit in private rooms; when asked why, Drew would simply say, "So we can be __alone". When they went to see a movie, they would sit in the far back, when asked why, "So we won't disturb anyone". They would always either do a movie date or a dinner date, whatever Drew wanted, which May found quite odd. _

_Also, when they started dating he controlled her and told her what to do, and she did it, for fear of losing Drew's love. _

_Tonight, though, she made the decision as to where they should go, since Drew **finally** allowed her to decide where they should go on a date._

_After five minutes of danceing, Drew walked away from her and went to the farthest table in the darkness. May, curious as to why he left, followed him into the darkness. She saw him sitting at one of the tables and sat down with him. _

_"Drew are you okay? Why did you stop dancing?" she asked, concerned for him. _

_He looked in her eyes, not even caring how she would feel when he said this;_

_"I'm embarassed to be with you"_

_May froze. _W-what? _she thought_ Why would he be embarassed to be with me? Doesn't he love me?

_Without even realizing it, three tears trailed down her face, but it was too dark for anyone to notice them. _

_"W-w-why?" she asked, trying to keep her voice soft._

_Again, he didn't care for her feelings when he said this:_

_"Your a mess, May. Why do you think we sit in a private room, with no one else when we eat? Why do you think we sit in the last row when we go see a movie?" He said, his voice getting louder and louder, though it didn't matter considering how loud the music was playing._

_May just stood there, her happiness turned to sadness and stress._

_"S-so you don't l-love me?" _

_"Of course I love you" Drew said. He stood up and looked at her._

_"I'm going to get a drink" he said, before leaving he turned to her. "And don't even think about leaving your seat" _

_And he walked away._

_May just stood there watching him walk away, more tears trailing down her face. _

_After wiping her tears, she followed his orders and sat down. _

_~End Flashback~_

She continued mixing her drink, trying not to cry, again.

* * *

He wanted to help her.

But he couldn't, not now at least.

So he watched with anger as a certain green-haired boy walked to her.

Without even realizing it, his hands closed into fists.

* * *

May looked around the dancefloor. Where was he?

He said he was just getting a drink.

What is taking him so long?

"May"

She turned around to find Drew looking at her, without a drink in his hand.

"Where's your drink?" May asked, standing up and crossing her arms.

"What?" he asked, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You said you were getting a drink, it shouldn't have taken you-" She checked her watch "-over an hour"

"So? Does it matter?" He asked, his anger rising. "And whats it to you anyway?"

May didn't say anything, and looked at the ground, quiet.

"Now sit down while I get another drink, and _don't _leave your seat.

And as fast as he had come, he left.

May sat back down in her seat. She put her hands to her face and started to cry.

* * *

She was crying.

He needed to help her.

He left the dancefloor, and walked towards the girl, ignoring the stares from his friends.

* * *

"May?"

That voice, she heard it before. But where?

"May?"

That voice. Where did she hear it?

"May!"

She looked up and saw him. She didn't know why, but she started to blush.

"H-hey" she replied. She shouldn't be talking to him!

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" she lied, she tried to sound strong, but her voice came out weak.

"Then why were you crying?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She hugged him, and started to cry into his shoulder, though no one except him could hear it. At first he was shocked, then slowly brought his arms around her, rubbing her back. When she pulled her face away, he wiped her tears away, and smiled at her, which made her smile a little too.

"May, would you like to dance?" he asked.

She thought about Drew for a moment, then nodded her head.

_Drew can't control me. I'm breaking up with him. _

He grabbed her hand and led her to the dancefloor, and together they started to dance.

* * *

"Thank you" she said to him, a **_real _**smile on her face.

They were sitting down at one table. This particular table was in the light of the dancefloor.

"Anytime, that's what best friends are for, right?"

"Yeah" she replied, a little dissapointed when he said "best friends".

They were silent for a few minutes, just looking to the dancefloor, and drinking their drinks, when he started to speak.

"May I need to tell you something-"

"What are you doing with **_him?_**" A familiar voice asked, furious.

"Drew..." He muttered under his breath.

"May, get up now we are leaving" Drew said, grabbing her hand and making her stand up.

"No Drew..." she started to say.

"What did you say?" he asked, voice rising.

"I said no!" She shouted towards him, all her inner emotions she always held in, what she dreamed to say, finally came out. "No, I'm staying, you can leave though." Drew looked angry. "Oh, and Drew, I'm breaking up with you".

"Why would you break up with me?" he asked "You said you loved me!"

"I used to love you" she took in a deep breath, and looked him in the eyes. "But you have changed."

"You can't break up with me, lets go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. May tried to get her hand out, but his grip was too strong.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Yeah Drew let her go" a voice said. Drew looked to see the man May sat with and talked to.

"This is none of your concern" Drew said to him.

"Well, it is my concern considering your hurting the love of my life." he replied back.

May stopped pulling her hand for a moment and looked at him_. He- he loves me_... She smiled_. _She started to pull harder, wanting to get her hand free of Drew's to put it in his hand instead. She didn't love Drew, she realized, she loved him.

He grabbed May's other hand and pulled her out of Drew's grip and held her in his arms. "Goodbye Drew" he said with a smirk on his face.

Drew stormed out of the building. May turned around to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you for saving me" she smiled at him.

"Your welcome" he replied back.

Looking eachother in the eyes, they leaned into eachother till their noses touched.

"Did you really mean it when you said I'm the love of your life?" she asked, with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah" he replied back. "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded her head. He led her to the light of the dancefloor, and they started to dance together.

"I love you May" he said to her.

"I love you too... Ash"

The End

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this story. **

**It took me a long time to write, so can you at least give me a review? Please? **

**Please Review!**

_**~Completed 25 September 2010~**_


End file.
